Identidad perdida
by Augli
Summary: Toda mi vida viviendo y creyendo que yo era una mujer, hasta que mi padre al estar muy enfermo decide confesarme que estoy comprometida con la hija de su mejor amigo, ¡Pero soy una mujer! Y aunque me cuenta sobre un accidente que tuvimos en unas pozas raras, las cosas se complican cuando mi "prometida" decide conocer a Ranma Saotome.
1. Prólogo

**Ranma ½** es propiedad de **Rumiko Takahashi.**

 **Advertencias Universo Alterno, Occ quizás. Sí habrá RanmaxAkane pero con drama y todo xD.**

 **No he olvidado que tengo pendiente la historia de** _Acuerdos prematrimoniales._ **La verdad, no es que no tenga inspiración, no he tenido tiempo, y cuando lo tengo escribo muy poco. Paso justo por un problema de salud con mi papá, y ya que mi cabeza no hace más que divagar en ello, he preferido plasmarlo en un fanfic. Claro añadiendo el toque de creatividad para la trama.  
Espero que les guste, no es para causar lástima, sólo necesito sacar esto de mi mente, y qué mejor manera que escribiendo.  
Un favor más... Si llegara a gustarles, y quisieran subirlo en otro sitio, avísenme por favor. Más que nada porque es más una historia personal para mí que sólo un fanfic. Y esto es todo, gracias por su posible atención. **

* * *

**Prólogo**

 _"Todos los días tomamos decisiones sin saberlo. Decisiones que, nos llevan al lugar en el que estamos ahora."_

Mi padre Genma Saotome, tenía 50 años cuando dos infartos cerebrales le causaron una embolia que lo inmovilizó del lado izquierdo de su cuerpo. Gracias a los cuidados de la señora Nodoka, su entonces pareja, más los apoyos de la familia y los médicos, logró volver a ponerse de pie al cabo de un año, claro con secuelas, pues debería de apoyarse con un bastón para caminar, por el resto de su vida, pues quedó algo cojo.

En ese entonces yo tenía 19 años, estaba algo perdida en lo que sería de mi vida en ese momento; en todos esos años de vida, me había dedicado a velar por mi padre, por agradar a la familia de mi padre, intentando cumplir lo que esperaban de mí; pero unos meses antes, fui a terapia para trabajar el dolor que causó la pérdida de mi madre, y aunque me ayudó, me hizo rebelarme contra lo que hacía en ese tiempo. Rebelarme contra ser la sucesora en combate libre Saotome, contra ser la chica buena y educada que decían debía ser en honor a la memoria de mi madre. Incluso contra ser una de las mejores estudiantes de la escuela.  
Falté a clases y perdí el curso, prefería vagar por las calles mientras me sumergía en mis pensamientos. Dejé el trabajo de mesera que tenía en el restaurante de uno de los hermanos de mi padre. No me apetecía hacer nada... tan sólo dejaba la vida pasar.

Claro hasta que mi padre, pasó por los infartos y la embolia. Aunque me sentía fuera de lugar, actúe como esperaban que actuara, apoyé en todo lo que se requirió por ser mi responsabilidad. Rogué por un miserable trabajo que me daría prestaciones, para poder tener derecho a recibir atención médica de las instituciones de salud pública del gobierno, para mi padre, claro.

Actúe bien... bueno casi bien. Fui admitida en ese trabajo, aseguré a mi padre para que recibiera atención médica, pues sus infartos y la embolia se dieron por causa de su diabetes e hipertensión sin tratar en años. Al viejo, le habían detectado la diabetes incluso antes de que yo naciera, pero no hizo caso. Yo recuerdo haber escuchado a un médico hablarle de su diabetes, cuando yo tenía 14 años, pero no hizo caso tampoco. Con la hipertensión lo mismo, aunque ahí no sabía yo nada de eso, hasta que cayó en el hospital.

Como decía, actué casi bien, porque me enamoré como loca de un idiota, fue poco después de que mi papá empezara a mejorar. Ya me había enamorado antes, había tenido dos novios tiempo atrás, pero ninguno me había calado como Daiki Watanabe. Era un practicante de Kendo, un deporte que ni sabía que existía. Lo conocí por un banquete que nuestro distrito organizó, para felicitar y recibir a los campeones del torneo de artes marciales y de kendo que se había llevado a nivel prefectural. Los dos sentimos una gran atracción desde el momento en que nos presentaron, y estuvimos juntos en todo el evento, incluso después intercambiamos números para ponernos en contacto...

¡Vaya! Recordar a Daiki, es recordar toda una revolución en mi vida, desde la intensidad de mi enamoramiento, hasta el golpe a la realidad, cuando me di cuenta de que, no era quien yo pensaba, el hombre decidido y capaz. Sino un simple cobarde, un cobarde al que me había aferrado. Y por el que replanteé mi vida de nuevo, para terminar el ciclo sin fin del que ya era presa con él. Lo había defendido como fiera de mi padre, de Nodoka, que aunque no era mi madre, la consideraba como una. De cualquiera que osara hablar mal de él para hacerme ver la realidad.

Y volví a reinventarme, costó trabajo, pero dejé atrás a Daiki, así como el dolor de la muerte de mi madre, entre otros traumas.

Casi al poco tiempo de cerrar esos ciclos, conocí a un agradable chico, que ahora es mi novio. Se llama Ryoga Hibiki, es un poco tímido. Pero siempre ha estado a mi lado cuando más lo he necesitado.

Justo como ahora. Yo, Ranko Saotome de 26 años, debo lidiar de nuevo con otra caída de mi padre, Genma Saotome, que ahora de 57 años, está a punto de perder una pierna, por una infección que inició en el pie izquierdo, y que la institución de salud pública, empeoró por su falta de atención y negligencia. Diez días estuvo hospitalizado. Diez días en los que tuve que darme cuenta de que mi único apoyo personal era Ryoga. No tengo hermanos, y Nodoka se separó de mi padre hace cinco años, todo porque el viejo le fue infiel con una mujer más joven, que sirvió para nada, por no se ha aparecido ni por error para verlo, ahora que está enfermo. Los hermanos de mi padre, apoyan a cuentagotas, y he discutido por malentendidos, pero al final. La realidad es que no tengo a nadie más, y el viejo tampoco.

Hubo un destello de esperanza que nos dio el doctor Ono Tofu. Un doctor particular que estuvo atendiendo a mi padre en otras complicaciones de su salud con cierto éxito, porque mi padre no suele seguir los tratamientos al pie de la letra. Especialista en pie diabético. Le enseñé las fotos del pie y pierna de mi padre, lo que le habían hecho en esos días, incluso fue a verlo para valorarlo. Nos dio opción a un tratamiento para salvarlo de la amputación; lo hablé con Ryoga, mi padre y algunos de sus hermanos. Decidimos iniciar ese nuevo tratamiento, tras darnos cuenta que realmente en el hospital sólo lo tenían con intravenosa, pero sin hacerle curaciones ni nada, y decididos a amputar su pierna.

Lo saqué del hospital, e iniciamos el tratamiento con el doctor Tofu. Hubo cierto enojo de mi parte porque, el daño fue mayor con el tiempo que perdimos en el hospital. Pero, con los días empezamos a tener esperanzas, porque la infección cedía, incluso los dolores tan fuertes que le daban a papá disminuían gradualmente, mi viejo recuperó la coloración de piel normal en la pierna y parte del pie. Pero... un día simplemente sus pies se inflamaron, y la infección se estancó en el dedo meñique del pie izquierdo, y está afectando al dedo contiguo.

Llevamos tres meses con el tratamiento. Tres meses en los que Ryoga no me ha dejado sola con esto, y en los que seguimos recibiendo a cuentagotas el apoyo familiar. Claro, tres meses en los que conocimos mejor al doctor ya que viene a casa a hacerle las curaciones y hemos hablado de cosas triviales, como sus aficiones, estudios y su familia.  
Pero también ésta mañana nos ha dicho que si bien, mi padre no perderá la pierna y pie, si perderá el dedo meñique, a fin de evitar que se extienda más la bacteria.

Luego de que se fuera el doctor Tofu,Ryoga y yo hablamos con mi padre, a fin de que asimiláramos mejor lo que está por venir. Papá está consciente, y aunque quiso hacernos creer que está bien con esto, lo vi inquieto en todo el día. Pensé que sería por la operación. Pero cuando por fin Ryoga se fue a casa y estuvimos solos me dijo que necesitaba decirme algo.

— ¿Sobre qué quieres hablar papá?

— Escucha, debí decirte esto antes, pero no creí que sería necesario —decía con tono angustiado — ¿Recuerdas el nombre de la esposa del doctor Tofu? — preguntó, y yo me desconcerté por su pregunta.

— Sí claro, pero ¿qué tiene que ver ella en esto?

— Su apellido es Tendo.

— Sí...

— Yo tengo un amigo que se llama Soun Tendo y le hice una promesa —decía — una promesa que no he podido cumplir, por un error que cometí, y que espero no me perdones, pero sí que comprendas...

— ¡Al grano papá!

No quise sonar muy dura, pero su tono de angustia y desesperación me inquietaban.

— Yo, prometí que te casarías con una de sus hijas.

* * *

 **Esto es todo por el momento, habría más pero ya es de madrugada. Sobre Daiki, por un momento pensé elegir a Kuno, pero preferí inventar un personaje, no sé, es menos perturbador para mí. ¡Gracias por leer!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Ranma ½** es propiedad de **Rumiko Takahashi.**

 **Advertencias Universo Alterno, Occ quizás. Sí habrá RanmaxAkane pero con drama y todo xD.**

* * *

Capítulo 1

Sentir el agua caliente en mi cuerpo por primera vez fue algo impresionante. Primero jamás había podido tomar un baño de agua caliente o tibia porque papá decía que tenía una enfermedad que me hacía intolerante al agua caliente, y era así, al menos hasta que tomé esa píldora extraña que mi padre dijo que buscara en su baúl de "recuerdos".

" _Toda la verdad te será revelada cuando abras ése baúl"_ fue lo último que me dijo en el hospital antes de que decidiera irme con un doctor para asegurarme de que el viejo deliraba. No parecía lógico que una persona cambiara de sexo con tocar agua caliente o fría ¿no?

Pues al llegar a casa, lo primero que hice fue entrar al cuarto de papá y buscar ese baúl, lo encontré en el armario de papá, para ser exactos era una extraña puerta secreta en el piso del armario, que nunca vi cuando llegué a limpiar su cuarto u ordenar su ropa. Lucía algo viejo pero bien cuidado, las llaves las tenía colgadas a un lado, una ventaja porque no hubiese querido perder tiempo descifrando los escondites de papá.  
Cuando lo abrí, una pila de cartas amarradas y ordenadas por fecha fue lo primero que vi, todas dirigidas a mí. sobres de fotos viejas, algunas de mamá y papá, cuando estaba embarazada, y luego ellos dos sosteniendo a un pequeño niño de cabello negro, que debía suponer era yo, pues en todas las fotos mamá había puesto alguna descripción y la fecha. Ahora que lo recuerdo, no había muchas fotos de mamá, papá solía decirme que había muerto días después de que yo naciera... pero las fotos indicaban que estuvo viva hasta mi tercer año de vida como niño claro.

En el sobre de fotos de mis tres años, había fotografías de ese lugar llamado Jusenkyo, las descripciones de mamá seguían en las fotos, y un juego de cartas enumeradas, dirigidas a mí también, pero la letra era de mi papá, igual que las demás cartas.

Conforme fui leyendo ese juego de cartas, supe que mis padres fueron nómadas porque mi padre necesitaba perfeccionar su técnica de combate y a mi madre le gustaba seguirlo. Habían llegado a China cuando yo tenía dos años y medio, pero mamá empezó a enfermarse. Había informes médicos fechados en los que los doctores decían que sólo era una infección de garganta, otros informes que decían que era asma. Finalmente y después de ver a muchos doctores, le dijeron que tenía una fibrosis pulmonar idiopática. Una enfermedad rara que deterioraba progresivamente la función respiratoria. No había tratamientos, ni se sabía el origen de la enfermedad, pero si le habían dicho que le quedaba poco tiempo de vida. Papá no se rindió y buscó en fuentes de medicina tradicional china, llegando a saber sobre las amazonas de la aldea de Nyucheizu, guerreras milenarias que sabían mejor que nadie sobre la medicina china.  
Mi padre había conseguido llevarnos en una moto, porque no había forma de entrar a las montañas de Byankala con otros medios de transporte, pero al parecer el motor se averió en Jusenkyo, Mi padre corrió buscando agua en las pozas, tomó el agua de la primera poza que vio, al tomarla y regresar, fue perseguido por un hombre que dijo ser el guía de lugar. Aunque lo encontró echando el agua en la moto, el guía se alivió de que fuera para una máquina y no para un ser vivo el agua.

 _"Si hubiera sido para un ser vivo, lo habría convertido en una niña pelirroja nada más tocar el agua fría. Yo no le creí, y no hubo tiempo para comprobarlo, porque tu madre comenzó a sentirse mal, le faltaba el aire, y su piel estaba azul. Le rogué al guía que nos llevara con las amazonas. Nos llevó, pero cuando llegamos fuimos atacados, el guía habló con ellas en chino y salió la matriarca del lugar. Pero cuando apenas iba a decirle que me ayudara, me dijo que no podía ayudarme a curarla porque ya estaba muerta."_

Me eché a llorar al leer esa parte, tuve que esperar a calmarme para continuar. Las amazonas ayudaron a mi papá a hacerle un funeral, aunque anduvo investigando cómo podría llevarla de regreso a Japón para que la despidiera la familia, era demasiado tiempo para llevarla en moto. Un avión no podía entrar al área, y aunque pudiera mi padre no tenía ya suficiente dinero. Incineraron el cuerpo de mamá, y se lo dieron a mi padre para que pudiera llevarla a su lugar de descanso. Aunque antes de despedirlo le habían dicho, que en forma de pago debía entregarles a su hija para que fuera parte de la tribu.  
Él no sabía de que le hablaban hasta que me vio, yo era una niña pelirroja, ya no el niño de cabello negro. Aunque no lograba comprenderlo, el guía me echó agua caliente, para que vieran las amazonas que en realidad era un niño que por desgracia había tocado el agua de las pozas malditas de Jusenkyo... No les importó, la matriarca dijo que entonces debía ser comprometido con su nieta. Aunque antes nos pusieron a pelear en un cuadrilátero de madera especial para niños, ella tenía dos años y medio y yo tres. A mi papá le parecía ridículo, pero la niña se enfrentó a mí, y de alguna manera absurda, al intentar darme una patada, la esquivé y cayó del ring, llorando porque había perdido,

El compromiso fue sellado, y aunque mi papá argumentó que yo ya estaba comprometido desde antes de nacer, dijo que lo pensara bien o buscarían a la otra prometida para eliminarla. Papá ya no dijo nada, aunque la anciana le ordenó entrenarme y hacerme más fuerte, porque volvería a pelear con su nieta y si la vencía otra vez, se llevaría a cabo la ceremonia.  
Papá se fue lo más pronto posible de la aldea, volviendo con el guía para saber si había forma de quitarme la maldición. El guía dijo que la poza del hombre ahogado me curaría, pero un fuerte ciclón que hubo cambió los nombres de las pozas. El guía le dijo que lo mejor era irse para llevar los restos de mi madre a descansar, y a hablar con la familia de ella, El guía se comprometió a informarle a mi padre cuando logrará hallar la poza del hombre ahogado.

Cuando regresamos, lo hicimos en barco. Pero siempre tenía contacto con el agua fría, por lo que todo el viaje lo hice como niña. Pero en ese viaje papá conoció a Nodoka, y Nodoka de inmediato se encariñó conmigo, le enterneció la historia de nosotros, aunque mi padre quiso perderla de vista después del viaje, resultó que ella y mi madre eran conocidas, pues los padres de Nodoka eran vecinos de la familia de mi mamá.

 _"La cosas se complicaron desde entonces, viajamos juntos a la casa de los padres de tu madre. Ellos se extrañaron de no verla, y cuando les expliqué sobre su muerte, me reprocharon el no haberla llevado con ellos a pasar sus últimos días. Tus abuelos se pusieron mal, no querían verme más y te quisieron alejar de mí, pero se extrañaron al ver que eras una niña, pues tu madre les había dicho que había tenido un hijo. Como no sabía explicar lo de las pozas, les dije que tuvimos dos hijos, que el niño también había enfermado y muerto. Me quitaron tu patria potestad, pero antes de dejarte con ellos, te hice un sello que aprendí de mi viejo maestro, lo que te dio la intolerancia del agua caliente, no podía arriesgarnos a que supieran lo del agua fría y caliente... La cura la encontrarás en un frasco rosa.  
_ _Lo demás ya lo sabes, me establecí a unas manzanas de tus abuelos, trabajé y luché por recuperarte. Volviste conmigo por tu cuenta a los trece años, y si ya no te dije nada, es porque vi que tu vida como señorita ya estaba más que hecha. Si alguna vez llego a develarte todo esto, te pido me perdones..."_

Paré de leer, y busqué ese frasco, tomé una de las píldoras blancas que tenía, y decidí probar lo del agua caliente, primero me metí con la ropa puesta, y de inmediato sentí el cambio de tamaño en mi cuerpo...

Me vi al espejo, y era un hombre atlético de cabello negro un poco largo.

— Así que tú eres mi yo real — me dije...


End file.
